


Gossip Girl?

by pennysparrow



Series: Batfam Week 2017 [6]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Babs always ends up with any paparazzi pictures of the Waynes, she is the Oracle after all.





	Gossip Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Batfam Week is Paparazzi! I've come to realize I like writing about pictures?

The almighty, all-knowing Oracle knew that “information broker” and “well-informed gossip” were synonyms. Sure, information brokers had data on things like bank accounts and security blueprints but otherwise it was much the same. She knew all the dirt on any given League member or villain. You wanted to know where George Clooney was going on vacation this year? It was to Monaco with his wife, they were staying at a friend’s house there. The last time the Queen of England had eaten a burger? Two Thursdays ago for lunch, it was medium rare with ketchup, onions, and a pickle on the side.

As any good gossip did she kept tabs on her friends. Dinah often just gave Babs her stories freely, over coffee and cake, as the two friends had a long history of talking about their lives. Regardless, she had a file filled with reviews of the band Black Canary, tabloids about Dinah and Oliver’s relationship, and business articles about Sherwood Florist and the boxing gym she ran with Ted Grant.

Her files on her fellow bats? Now that’s were things got really interesting. Being Bruce’s unofficial PR department Babs was tasked with keeping the public from realizing that the Waynes and friends were secretly Gotham’s vigilantes. Not an easy job. Especially when they all kept on insisting on doing ridiculous stuff in front of cameras.

The file on Jason was smaller than the rest. Mainly consisting of articles about his adoption and paparazzi pictures from when he was younger. Though since his return and a slight mend in his relationship with the family he had been returned to the public eye under the rouse of being Cass’s personal bodyguard. Not that she needed one, just that they got along the best and Cass was more than happy to get Jason to help her make trouble with Steph, Harper, and sometimes Tim at events. It gave Babs a migraine just thinking about it.

The newer stuff on Jay mainly consisted of him flipping off the camera, a charming trait he’d passed along to Stephanie. There were quite a few from galas that showcased his left hook being used on a CEO who had tried to grab Cass. Those Babs smiled at whenever she came across them. A few were of him dancing with his sister or helping make mischief. Being caught spilling drinks or slipping food into pockets. A particularly amusing photo consisted of him and Steph sipping champagne and failing to look innocent. She sometime used this as one of her screens wallpaper because it always made her giggle.

The other smaller files all belonged to the bats who weren’t also Waynes. Steph, Luke, Harper, and Duke all broke just about even thanks to their own antics and known friendship with the Waynes. Much of Luke’s was on his company and family. A few were candid ones of him working out in the park or at a gym. Her personal favorite was when a paparazzi caught him at some gala eating a piece of cake and accidentally smearing icing on his nose.

Comparatively Duke and Harper’s consisted mainly of gala photos and other Wayne Foundation events. Duke also had articles on Bruce taking him in while Harper had conspiracies on “Which Wayne was she dating?” They also had a handful of pictures taken from when they were hanging out in Gotham with some of the other kids. Including one that was of them, Steph, Cass, Tim, and Jason all flipping off the photographer.

Stephanie’s file was certainly the most colorful thanks in part to her longer time as a vigilante. There were articles on her father and Spolier’s attempts to stop him. Many a tabloid on her relationship or lack there of with Tim. An amusing blog post speculating if she was actually Bruce’s illegitimate child since she always seemed to be with them. Steph herself was rather proud of that one. Babs’s headaches came from the plethora of pictures that accompanied all of them.

There were all the ones of her flipping the bird, a sweet smile on her face as her middle finger rested against the tip of her nose. Steph at the mall with Cass and Harper. Steph at an ice cream parlor with Tim and Cass. Steph with her arms linked between Jason and Dick, the older boys not trying to kill each other as she tugged them towards a movie theater, with the other kids in the background. Steph and Damian at the park, the animal shelter, the book store, the craft store, some coffee shop. Steph and Cass causing trouble in formal wear at a gala. Steph stealing drinks from an unsuspecting waiter at a gala. Steph with a shocked expression as she “accidentally” trips Brucie at a gala. The list was endless.

Babs swore that the youngest Batgirl sought the paparazzi out just for the sake of causing rumors. She was nearly as bad as Dick when it came to telling purposefully ridiculous stories about the family. His file was the second largest after Bruce’s, filled with roughly two decades worth of attention from the media. Everything from reviews of Haly’s Circus and talk of the Flying Graysons to his adoption by Bruce Wayne to his enrollment and eventual graduation from the Bludhaven Police Academy were contained within it.

A favorite stunt of his was to use parkour and his acrobatics to avoid the cameras, meaning that they just got shots of him doing ridiculous things in gravity defying places. Babs had given him way too many lectures for him to still be doing it and yet, the file was full of them. There was also the ones of him at the galas, some with a beautiful girl as his date and in many that was Babs herself. There were tons of him with Tim or Damian at the arcade or videogame store. Those always made her happy, Dick really was a good brother.

For being so young, Damian’s file was rather large. There was all the press that surrounded his appearance. Some genuine articles, including a few by Clark and Lois who had been asked to help, some just insane gossip and conspiracy. The pictures on the other hand were a mix bag of outings with his siblings and Alfred, walks with Titus, him and Bruce at galas, and the ones that made Barbara’s life difficult. The threatening glares at socialites, the pranks with Steph at events, a near fist fight with Jason. The one she had to delete any trace of was when he was waving a steak knife at Tim and Dick had to hold the two boys apart.

Tim’s file always made her sigh. Half the time he was trying to do his own image damage control and it just messed her up. There was all sorts of things on the Drake family and Tim and then Tim getting adopted and the mess that was him taking over WE and Tam being his “fiancée” or whatever. She still didn’t fully grasp how Tim managed that situation. His pictures were calmer but their locations not just Gotham. There were loads of him and Steph and him and Cass. Quite of few of him and Dick too. In all he looked exhausted but happy. There were literal tons of him going and coming at WE, always in a suit with coffee in hand. The more exotic ones were of his globetrotting for the company and cases. These held Tam, now known officially has his assistant, and Pru, her official position that of bodyguard. Sometimes they featured Cassie, Bart, and Kon who would visit him and the four would have mini vacations together. In all, pretty tame and Babs didn’t bother until Tim got himself in another mess regarding WE.

Cass’s file was probably the most entertaining. She was wrapped in mystery whenever the press talked about her, due to her not speaking for many years and her penchant to give reporters the slip. Whenever photographers did catch her she always saw them and would pose. There were hundreds of ridiculous Cass faces at all sorts of events. The one she and Babs both decided was the best was one of her dancing with Bruce at some gala, she had spotted the camera and given it a toothy grin and a little wave from behind Bruce’s back. Babs had sent this to Bruce and knew he had printed two copes and framed them. One sat in the study at the manor and the other on his desk at WE. Cass knew and loved that too.

Bruce’s file was the biggest one that Babs managed. If you could call it managing. At this point Bruce was so good at turning Brucie on and off all she had to do was put the latest photos in. Some though were just downright embarrassing. Him dropping ice cream on himself as the boys argued, an outfit that looked like it had been chosen in the dark, and about a thousand others. Some days she picked the best and sent it out in a mass text to everyone. Bruce didn’t like her on those days but the rest of the family certainly did.

It was nice being Oracle. She never lacked for good stories and she especially never lacked for good blackmail material.


End file.
